Story of Jessica
by DandaLord32
Summary: Story of Female Soul Reaper with rather unusual name and about her rather unusual adventures. Hope you enjoy!
_**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! Tite Kubo does**_ _ **... but one day... Yeah, one day, everything will change... Now thats out of way, you might as well enjoy this fanfic. Please note that this chapter is only Pilot, thats why it is so short (900 words). Enjoy!**_

Another one down. Yet another Hollow gone. Yet another soul released from his terrible fate. I was alone. All of my teammates were badly injured. They would have been dead by now, but I created few barriers around them. I was never good swordsman, even at the academy. I just couldnt swing my sword fast enough, or strong enough. That is why I am here in the first palce. Commanders call it "Guarding Innocent People in Soul Society". We, squad members, call it "The Hollow Watch". Its basically running around the woods and villages in small teams, usually 5 soul reapers, and killing off hollows. Those that prove themselfs good enough at Hollow Watch will be sent to World of the Living, and they will be at Hollow Watch there, instead. So, here I am, left alone, rest of my group unable to fight, and surrounded by at least 12 hollows. Not the best odds. Especially if someone cant use his sword properly. However, I was always good at Kido. That is why I was assigned to this team. As the Team Healer and Kido practitioner. I was also good at FlashStep. These two tactics combined, I was able to create my own, rather unusual fighting style.

One of the hollows roared, raising his hand in order to attack. I shunpoed behind him, raised my palm. „Hado #4: Byakurai!" Lightning from my palm hit one of them. The hollow died instantly, and while he was falling, his hand hit another one, and killed him. 10 to go.

„Bakudo #21: Sekienton!" A huge red fog appeared, hiding my presence from those creatures. They all moved in on one big pile in order to find me. Here was my opportunity.

„Hado #31: Shakkaho!" One big red fireball was shot. With one big explosion, 7 of them were down. I need to practice this Kido more...It was supposed to kill all of them. No matter. So, there was me and 3 other hollows. One of them raised his big palm in order to Slap Attack me. I dodged, Shunpoed on his head and Stabbed him in neck. 2 to go. Surprisingly, they didnt attack. Instead, they turned over and started running away from me.

„Oh no, you dont!"

I shunpoed in front of them, cutting off legs of both of them. When they were crawling on ground, I simply sliced through their heads. It was over.

„You sure know how to deal with these things" –I heard voice coming from behind. It was Dave. He was just lying on ground, watching my every move.

„Yeah, thanks. Can you call backup? I cant carry all of your fat asses to base myself, and my device is broken" – I replied.

„Sure thing" - Said Dave as he grabbed communication device, which humas called Phone. After he told the base our coordinates and our current status, we got order to stay where we are and wait for transport.

„So... how are you doing?" – I asked Dave. I knew he was a tough fella, but he got hit pretty hard.

„You think that mere hollow could do much damage to me? He just hit the spot and knocked me out, thats all there is to it! No damage at all." - He replied, while coughing and panting. We carried on the conversation until our friends from transport came.

„You boys sure took your time. These four lazy bastards need transport. Mind helping me out?"

„ Well, thats the reason we came here. To bring these injured Soul Reapers to Squad 4 barracks." – Replied the leader of the transport team. I never liked this guy. He had no sense of humor.

„Alright, I will leave this to you. I have work to do at base, and I am not in the mood to wait for you. Cya at base, boys!" – I said, and started Shunpoing to base. Yet another day in Squad 3.

My name is Jessica Green, unranked member of 13 Court Guard Squads, Kido Practitioner in Squad's 3 Team number 32. The only fully European Team in 13 Court Guard Squads. I have no shikai, and no interest in mastering swordmanship. I Lived and Died in Britain. This is my story. Story of my career as Soul Reaper.

 _ **Yes, I know this chapter was really short, but dont worry, next one will be much longer! This chapter was just an introduction (Something like Pilot Episode). Also, you may be wondering why didnt I include Jessica's appearance. Thats because I dont know yet. So, feel free to put your suggestions down bellow, and I might use one of yours (I will include your name and give you all the credit) All from me, cya in the next chapter!**_

 _ **-DandaLord32**_


End file.
